


Dear Jim / Dear Nancy

by Mayamelissa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Jim needs some love, No Angst, No Smut, SilentSlayer this is your doing, fluffy mcflufferton of flufftown, story told through notes, tooth rotting marshmallow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for SilentSlayer and I wanted to get some more Jim love out there.<br/>A romance between Jim (the scout who accidentally interrupted the Inquisitor and Cullen's kissy time) and girl named Nancy who came to work at Skyhold. She makes good muffins.<br/>What more do you want from me? I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sincerly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/gifts).



_ Dear Jim, _

_ Thank you for helping me find my way to the Commander’s office so I could deliver his meal to him. I don’t think I could have found it without your help. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Nancy _

***  


_ Dear Nancy, _

_ Hello. Thank you for your note. And the muffin! It was delicious! I’m always here to help if I can. Have you settled in alright? _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Jim _

***  


_ Dear Jim, _

_ It was nice to see you again the other day. Even though we were both trapped beneath the archway due to the rain. I hope I didn’t make you annoyed with my ramblings. I tend to do that. Sorry. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Nancy _

***  


_ Dear Nancy, _

_ I didn’t realize you were rambling. Our conversation was fun. Although I do believe I was the one who was rambling. I was pleased to find out you hadn’t caught a cold after being stranded out there with me. Thank you once again for the muffin. As always, it was delicious. _

_ My thanks, _

_ Jim _

***

_ Dear Jim, _

_ I was trying to figure out new flavors of muffins ~~for you~~ for breakfast and wondered if you could tell me which flavors you like? Sorry if it’s a bother. _

_~~Love~~ Sincerely Yours,  _

_ Nancy _

 

(a second note accompanies two empty muffin wrappers)

 

_ Sorry, kid. Didn’t know the muffins were for you. That Nancy makes damn good muffins. People would pay good coin for them.  _

_ Hey, you should come over to the Rest tomorrow night so I can buy you a pint and apologize. I also think it’s Nancy’s night off and she’s usually there. Ya know, I just think she would like seeing you.  _

_ Varric _


	2. Your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff from awkward adorable people! And now Varric and Dorian are helping!

_ Dear Jim, _

_ Thank you for asking me to dance last night. And I’m sorry I stepped on your toes. I’m afraid I’ve never been one for dancing, or ever been asked very often, so I became over excited. I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I? Please don’t catch a cold when you’re out on the Storm Coast. _

_ Your friend (and horrible dance partner), _

_ Nancy _

***

_ Dear Nancy, _

_ My toes are fine and you danced beautifully. I look forward to dancing with you again when I return. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Jim _

 

a second note somehow has found itself bundled with Jim’s:

 

_ Nancy, _

_ I’ll keep an eye on him if you’ll bake me a few of those muffins for breakfast on our return to Skyhold. If you can make the chocolate ones again, I’ll even slip some coin for you. _

_ Varric _

***

_ Dear Master Tethras, _

_ I would be glad to make you muffins, but Cook gets angry if I do it very often. I will see what I can do to help out such an amazing author, and helpful member of the Inquisition. _

_ Nancy from the kitchens _

***

_ Dear Jim, _

_ You’ve been gone for two weeks and I hope you are well. I heard there have been sightings of the Venatori and Darkspawn out there. Please stay safe. I would hate it if you got hurt or worse. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Nancy _

***

_ Dear Nancy, _

_ The Storm Coast is a dreary place and you have no idea how much I hope to soon return to Skyhold. Our dance together before I left is one of the things that helps keep me warm at night, and I look forward to dancing with you once more when I return. _

_ Yours, _

_ Jim _

***

_ Varric, _

_ What in blazes was in that letter you had me hand over to that girl from the kitchens? Whatever it was, do it again because I received a highly delectable muffin as a reward. I also expect an explanation because I’m certain the story behind it is endearing. _

_Dorian_

***

_ Sparkler, _

_ You have no idea. _

_ Varric _


	3. Of Love and Muffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are VERY good muffins.

_ Dear Jim, _

_ Thank the Maker for you coming home ~~to me~~ to Skyhold safe and sound. See you tomorrow night at the Rest? _

_ Love, _

_ Nancy _

_ *** _

_ Dear Nancy, _

_ I wouldn’t miss it for every strawberry muffin in Thedas. Also, I love you too. _

_ Love, _

_ Jim _

_ *** _

_ Dear Jim, _

_ Are you alright? I waited all night but you never showed. I’ll come check on you in the morning. _

_ Love, _

_ Nancy _

_ *** _

_ Curly, _

_ Could you please stop punishing Scout Jim for interrupting your first kiss with the Inquisitor? You’re making a sweet girl in love miserable. _

_ Varric _

_ *** _

_ Varric, _

_ Don’t send me notes through official messengers unless it’s important. I’m not here to coddle to anyone’s romantic pursuits. _

_ Commander Cullen _

_ *** _

_ Curly, _

_ Have you tasted her muffins? No? Well neither has anyone else since you sent Jim off to the Western Approach. _

_ Varric _

_ *** _

_ Dear Commander Cullen, _

_ Would you be so kind as to tell me why you sent one of my scouts off to the Western Approach without my approval? _

_ Leliana _

_ *** _

_ Sister Nightingale, _

_ The scout in question was temporarily relocated to relieve one of our men who was injured. I will attempt to be more quick in alerting you in the future. _

_ Commander Cullen _

 

a quick scribble at the bottom:

 

_ You’d better not be asking me about this because of some love sick girl who makes muffins. I’ve already had to deal with Varric and the Iron Bull’s nagging on the subject. I’m not so petty as to send someone to a different post because they interrupted what may or may not have been  _ _ personal  _ _ matters. _

_ *** _

_ Dear Cook, _

_ The Inquisitor would like to know if you could make more of those muffins we had for breakfast a few weeks ago. The chocolate ones were scrumptious. _

_ Lady Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador to the Inquisition _

_ *** _

_ Nancy, _

_ The leaders of the bloody Inquisition is now askin’ ‘bout those muffins of yers. Forget what I said about not makin’ them anymore. Ya can make them all the bloody time if it’ll make ya happy and stop ya from mopin’ ‘round. _

_ Cook _

_ *** _

_ To Lady Montilyet and Sister Nightingale: _

_ Why is everyone bothering me about Jim? The man can return to Skyhold once we find a suitable replacement scout. Why does everyone assume it’s my fault we aren’t eating any bloody muffins?! _

_ Cullen _

_ *** _

_ Oy, Commander Stick in the mud! _

_ Bring Jim home before yer desk gets it. Again. Right?  _

_ Sera _

_ *** _

_ Sera, please don’t use official messengers for personal notes. _

_ Cullen _

_ *** _

_ To whom it may concern: _

_ I don’t care who replies, but could someone tell me what’s so special about these bloody muffins? _

_ Cullen _

_ *** _

_ Commander Cullen, _

_ Please consider another replacement for the injured scout in the Western Approach. Scout Jim's  _ **_talents_ ** _ are desperately needed here in Skyhold. With a man like him around, I would be free to spend more time on the battlements.  _

_ Thank you for your understanding.  _

_ Inquisitor Trevelyan  _

_ *** _

_ Knight- Captain Rylen, _

_ Sending a more acceptable replacement for the injured scout to you. Expect them in a week. Once he arrives, please send Private Jim Cummings back to Skyhold. _

_ Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition Forces _

_ *** _

_ To ~~my love~~ Commander Cullen, _

_ Thank you for your understanding in this matter. The way you handled the situation was very ~~adorable~~ professional. Cassandra has been ~~driving me insane~~ quite upset over the matter of Jim and Nancy. I think we will all be relieved once Jim is back in Skyhold.  _

_ As for the muffins, I sent you one with this letter. I know how much you love blueberries. I will see you this evening after dinner.  _

_~~Love~~ Sincerely, _

_ Inquisitor Trevelyan  _

_ *** _

_ Way to go, Peaches. Of course, Curly would listen to you. And now we can all have muffins! _

_ Varric _

_ *** _

_ Dear Nancy, _

_ The oddest thing happened! I don’t know why, but I’m being sent back to Skyhold sooner than I thought. Apparently Sister Leliana told Commander Cullen I was one of her more valuable runners, and Knight-Captain Rylen is sending me home! Imagine that! I look forward to dancing with you soon… if you haven’t forgotten me, that is. _

_ Love, _

_ Jim _


	4. Good Things Are A Coming

_Dear Nancy,_

_I know you’re worried about me being sent out into the Arbor Wilds. That place in dangerous, but I promise you I will be as safe as I can. Please meet me at our place tonight. There is question I need to ask you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jim_

_***_

_Oy, Nance,_

_Is it true Jim ~~purpoised~~ proposed last night? Bout bloody time! _

_Sera_

_***_

_Sera,_

_Yes it’s true, but how did you find out? And please keep it under wraps. We don’t even know if he’ll make it back from the Wilds._

_Nancy_

_***_

_To Scout Jim Cummings,_

_The Inquisitor would like to congratulate you on your engagement, and we wish you and your future bride many long years of happiness and prosperity._

_Lady Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador to the Inquisition_

_***_

_Cassandra,_

_Maker have mercy, did you hear? The most adorable couple is Skyhold is finally getting married! And don't lie to me Seeker, I know you have been following their love story with the utmost attention._

_Inquisitor Trevelyan_

_***_

_Dearest Nancy,_

_How did everyone find out so soon about our engagement? I’ve been getting congratulations from people who never looked at me twice before now. Even the Commander himself said something about how I was a lucky man! How do they know? It must be your muffins. I am indeed a lucky man. I’m leaving for the Wilds in the morning, but please come meet me at our place tonight._

_Your future husband,_

_Jim_

_***_

_My Darling Jim,_

_Waking up beside you was wonderful, and last night was a memory I will cherish forever. Please don’t let it be the first and last one we ever share. Be safe, my love._

_Your loving soon-to-be wife,_

_Nancy_

_***_

_Dear Muffins,_

_I’ll keep an eye on him. Don’t worry. You just make sure you bake enough of those treats for everyone when we return!_

_Varric_


	5. Yours Always

_ Dearest Jim, _

_ You have no idea how ecstatic I am that you are coming back safe and sound. I wept when I heard so many people lost their lives during the siege in the Arbor Wilds. I also heard rumors that there were the expected red templars and Venatori, but there were also ancient elves. ANCIENT ELVES?! As exciting as the idea is that those might exist, I’m only too happy to hope after Corypheus is dealt with maybe we can settle into a slightly calmer existence. Do you think we’ll be bored? I hope not. _

_ Is it foolish to have those dreams right now? To eventually think of things that we might do after this is over? I guess getting married could be considered one of those things that seems foolish with everything that’s going on, but I can’t help it. You’ve made me so happy. Happier than I’ve ever been. _

_ Yours forever, _

_ Nancy _

_ *** _

_ Dearest Nancy, _

_ I know you’re scared, but I will come back. The Inquisitor and everyone says this will be the last battle against Corypheus. The Maker will protect us and I will come back to you. Last night will not be the last time I hold you in my arms. I love you. Be strong. _

_ Yours until the end, _

_ Jim _

_ *** _

_ Dearest Jim, _

_ You looked so peaceful, and I know you were exhausted after the battle. I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. You’ve earned the rest. I’ll bring you breakfast later so stay in bed, Hero of my heart.  _

_ Love, _

_ Nancy _

_ *** _

_ Hey Ruffles, _

_ Now that there aren't any evil ancient magister hanging around, is everything in order for the big day? I know Mother Giselle has agreed to perform the ceremony, but I have worked too hard for anything to go wrong. It was I, after all, who pushed these two lovebirds together.  _

_ By the way, that Orlesian baker you had brought it makes a good cake and all, but he's nowhere as good as our Nancy. _

_ Varric _

_ *** _

_ Master Tethras, _

_ I assure you everything will go as planned. The Inquisitor herself personally helped me with the preparations to ensure the wedding would be perfect. She even assisted in decorating the garden for the small ceremony, and insisted that she be the one to help our dear Nancy prepare for her happy day.  _

_ Rest easy knowing that the Inquisition has done all in its power to make this a most joyous union.  _

_ Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador to the Inquisition  _

_ *** _

_ Hey Cass, _

_ I have a dress you can borrow for the wedding. You are not wearing that awful Seeker armour. I promise you will love it. Come by my room and I will give it to you before I have to help Nancy get ready.  _

_ Inquisitor Trevelyan  _

_ *** _

_ Oy, ya big people in charge, _

_ This twat waffle Orlesian ya hired makes awful food.  _

_ Sera _

_ *** _

_ Sera, _

_ Please refrain from such- outspoken behavior at the ceremony. The Inquisitor has put me in charge of the guards for the wedding, and I need this to go well.  _

_ Commander Cullen _

_ *** _

_ Thank you Cullen for your professional reply. It was so ~~sweet~~ ~~adorable~~ good of you to take Jim out so he could enjoy his last night as a single man. I know Nancy enjoyed the small party we threw for her, though I am sorry you were not ~~in my bed~~ able to spend time with me.  _

_ Looking forward to seeing you at the wedding.  _

_ Inquisitor Trevelyan  _

_ *** _

_ Dearest Nancy, _

_ I can barely believe today we’re getting married! I have missed waking up beside you these last few days, but hopefully that won’t happen ever again. Is it selfish to feel this happy? If it is, Maker forgive me. Andraste preserve me, I am the most selfish man in all of Thedas. _

_ Your very nervous soon to be husband, _

_ Jim _

_ *** _

_ Dearest Jim, _

_ Then I am the most selfish woman in all of Thedas. I never thought I could know such joy. I can't wait for you to see the dress our dear Ambassador got for me. It is stunning.  _

_ Sorry, I have to go now. Inquisitor Trevelyan says it's time for her to fix my hair and make-up.  _

_ Yours eternally, _

_ The soon-to-be Mrs. Cummings _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this 5 Days of Love with Jim sometimes.


End file.
